Severance, Continue?
by Kyuubi no Lucifer
Summary: Duo Donkerlicht diterpa para gadis yang tidak terima mereka menjadi couple. Bagaimana akhirnya dong ?


Severance, Continued?

Hai!

Nova kembali lagi!

Kali ini, bukan oneshot!

O ya, Nova masih belum tulis di profile, tapi Nova tekankan disini, walaupun tidak keterlaluan,

NOVA ADALAH FUJOSHI.

Disclaimer : Masashi-jisan yang tidak mengakui bahwa Nova dan Aneki Nova, Ryuuga, adalah pewaris seluruh karya Jisan.

Warning : Nova newbie, fic non oneshot pertama, tata bahasa campuradul, hint yaoi.

Summary : Duo Donkerlicht diterpa para gadis yang tidak terima mereka menjadi couple. Bagaimana akhirnya dong ?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Chapter 1:Party in Yuki Castle

Aula Yuki Castle, 19:30

"Underneath the Star! Shaded by the flowers. Kiss me in the summer day gloom, My love…!  
You are all My pleasure, My hope and My song! I will be here dreaming in the past! Until you come...Until we close...Our eyes ..."

Tepuk tangan berkumandang, berbagai bunga dihadiahkan kepada si penyanyi muda, Hyuuga Hinata yang baru saja menyanyikan lagu "Everytime You Kiss Me".

Si gadis sekarang sedang tersenyum kearah para undangan pesta di Yuki Castle, merayakan pertunangan si putri tunggal, Yuki Haku.

Namun, Hyuuga melotot tajam pada sepasang pemuda-pemud-err..pemuda. Seorang cowok berambut raven yang mengarah ke belakang dan seorang cowok berambut kuning melawan gravitasi.

Benar, pasangan Uchiha Sasuke-Namikaze Naruto kita.

"Huuh! Naruto-kun 'kan, seharusnya sama aku! Dasar Uchiha ituu!" batin Hinata kesal.

"Suke ! Kok enggak tepuk tangan sih? 'Kan itu Hinata-chan!"Naruto menyenggol lengan Sasuke.

"Penampilan yang bagus Hinata-san! Sekarang, duo gadis muda dari Konoha Musical High School, Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino, Sista-girl, akan membawakan "Harmonia"." MC, yang tak lain adalah Haku sendiri, menyambut Sista-girl yang berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengan Hinata.

Kedua tokoh kita juga dari Konoha Musical High School. Mereka adalah duo paling terkenal disitu, Duo Donkerlicht.

Haku pun juga dari situ, ia mempelajari piano.

"Sora wa...hate shinaku aoku sunde ite. Umi wa...kagiri naku koudai de ite. Kimi wa...itsumade mo egao de ite… " Sista-girl mulai bernyanyi.

Para penonton larut dalam nyanyian mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian , lagu itu pun selesai. Para penonton bertepuk tangan meriah, lagi-lagi bebungaan dilemparkan.

"Penampilan yang cantik. Kali ini..Duo Donkerlicht, Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto. Konoha Musical High School. Lagu apa?"

Haku mengernyit bingung.

Sasuke dan Naruto? Mereka tersenyum kecil.

"Hirogaru yami no naka, kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri…! Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana

Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete o! Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wa ikanai kara…!"

Uwa! Lagu bertempo cepat!

Nada yang menghentak, membangunkan para undangan seketika dari lagu-lagu manis yang tadi ditampilkan.

Para undangan tersentak kaget oleh suara music yang cepat. Rock mode: ON.

Haku tercengang menonton kedua pemuda itu me-rock dengan ruaaarr biasa.

"Itsuka boku ga misete ageru Hikarikagayaku sekai o..!"

Dan lagu itu selesai-dengan-waktu-lebih-cepat-dari-lagu-asli.

"Plan, success."Sasuke ber-tos dengan Naruto.

Mereka membungkukkan badan sedikit, dan…

Plok plok plok!

"Wuuhuuuu! Kereen!"

Puluhan bunga terbang kearah panggung. Narutomemunguti bunga-bunga itu,dengan cepat merangkai sebuah mahkota bunga.

"Semoga sejahtera, Haku-san, ttebayo!" Naruto menyerahkan mahkota bunga buatannya.

"Arigatou, Namikaze-san. Tetapi, kenapa kalian membawakan lagu rock sementara ini adalah acara pertunangan?"Haku memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kata Sasuke, kau mungkin suka lagu rock. Jadi ya, kami bawakan, ttebayo! Sekalian biar undangan "melek"!" Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Hah? Be-benar…" Haku tersenyum kecil.

"Nah, dengan begini, agenda acara kali ini selesai. Berikut pidato penutupan oleh kepala klan Yuki,bla bla…"

Jalan, 20:35

Di mobil Duo Donkerlicht

Ferrari biru donker milik Sasuke itu ramai. Koreksi, SANGAT RAMAI oleh radio music Rock yang super keras dan teriakan kesenangan Naruto karena Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan…

120KM/jam.

Ciit!

Sampai, ini dia apartemen Sasuke dan Naruto.

Oh iya, Donkerlicht memang tinggal bersama. Karena mereka memang pacaran. Yup, yaoi. Lagipula, mereka tinggal di Jepang sementara keluarga mereka tersebar di berbagai tempat.

Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha ada di London, Inggris.

Minato dan Kushina Namikazedi New York, Amerika.

Sementara kakak Sasuke dan Naruto, Itachi dan Kurama, ada di Sidney, Australia.

Apartemen Donkerlicht adalah apartemen mewah.

Maklum, Sharingan Corp. adalah salah satu produsen hardware terbesar se-Asia. Sementara, Namikaze Corp. adalah salah satu perusahaan software besar di Asia.

Ruang apartemen milik Donkerlicht memiliki 4 kamar tidur, masing-masing memiliki sebuah kamar mandi. Memiliki ruang tamu,dapur, ruang perpustakaan, ruang belajar, balkon pun ada !

Tentu saja sih, karena kedua personel Donkerlicht menggunakan satu lantai penuh !

"Hoaaahm, Teme, ngantuk~.." Naruto menguap lebar sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Halaman Yuki Castle, 20:30

"Sa-Sakura-chan!" Hinata memanggil kedua temannya.

Sakura menoleh dan langsung berbalik begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Tentu saja, Ino yang bersama nya ikut berhenti.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, kalian masih suka Uchiha-kun, 'kan? " tanya Hinata, langsung membuat Sakura dan Ino blushing.

Sakura mencoba menjawab, walau blushing berat.

"I-iya, tapi, Sasuke-kun 'kan sudah pa-"

"Makanya aku panggil Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan! Se-sebenarnya, a-aku masih suka Na-Naruto-kun.."

Wah, Hinata blushing tingkat dewa!

"Lalu?" Ino akhirnya ambil bagian.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita mencoba m-memisahkan m-mereka?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya ragu.

"AYO!" Diluar dugaan, mereka dengan senang hati menerima.

"Kalau begitu, kita..bla bla bla.."

Chap 1 selesai!

Disini Hinata kaya'punya " Nurani Sakura ". Tapi, disini " Nurani " nya bersifat seperti Hinata di " Road to Ninja "

ItaKyuu Supernova


End file.
